


i know that we are upside down (hold your tongue and hear me out)

by spiritsontheroof



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver goes dark, F/M, Happy Ending, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), idk how else to tag this, no one dies tho, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof
Summary: MacGyver has gone rouge.That’s where everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	i know that we are upside down (hold your tongue and hear me out)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this lovely idea came from @canary-warrior on tumblr and here, if you haven't read her work definitely check it out. this wouldn't have gotten done without them and the rest of the lovely people in the MacRiley stans group on tumblr.  
> all mistakes are my own and I hope you guys enjoy.  
> find me on tumblr and send me your prompts @spiritsontheroof

It starts at the Phoenix, after Mac is “locked up” with the Merchant. 

_MacGyver has gone rouge_. 

That’s where everything goes wrong. It’s all a downhill slide from the time Matty says those words to the time the op goes belly up. 

From then on, Mac is not their friend. He isn’t their sweet, quirky, bright eyed genius anymore. He’s a disavowed agent, a traitor, someone they’re meant to bring in and lock up for crimes against his country. 

Riley hates it. Whatever. She has to do her job, regardless of her feelings about it. 

About Mac. 

Their work lives don’t just get shot all to hell, their personal lives do, too. Riley moves out of the house and in with Bozer until she can find her own place. This living arrangement hasn’t changed; not much time for apartment hunting when you’re busy hunting the smartest government agent of all time. 

They call in everyone they can get. Leanna comes back to help and so does Cage. Matty even gets Jack off his task force to come back to the Phoenix. 

Mac being on the loose is an all hands-on-deck situation. 

If they don’t take down Codex before Mac completes their objective, a lot of people are gonna die. They have limited time, limited resources, and they are down one handy genius who has gone dark side. 

No pressure. 

Riley tracks down Mac in a month. She works day and night, barely sleeps or eats, and she finally finds him. 

They’re hiding out in deep woods, shocker, they’re nothing if not consistent. Riley spends another two days hacking the security and their cameras, and they finally get a visual on the inside. Codex is armed to the teeth which is no surprise, so they plan for it. They get as many tac guys as they can, and everyone is assigned a team. Jack and Desi get one, Leanna and Cage another, and Russ stays behind to run point from the Phoenix. It’s all well planned, it’s fool proof. Codex is outnumbered, outmanned, and they’ll never see us coming, Riley thinks. 

Wrong. 

\-- 

The op is shot from the start. The Codex operatives get the drop on a group of tac guys as soon as they breach the door and one team gets caught breaking in the backdoor. The other teams are screwed from there, because now Codex knows they’re there. Element of surprise = gone. 

Riley panics, because the heat signatures are collapsing in on every team and there is no one in the field but them and Riley, who is sitting in the back of a van just past Codex’s perimeter. So, she does the only thing she can think to do. 

_Improvise._

Riley jumps from the van and doesn’t even bother trying not to alert Codex she’s broken the perimeter. Her friends are in trouble and if she can cause a distraction, even a small one, she can help get them out. 

Russ is in her ear, telling her to get out of there, that there are about a dozen heat signatures headed for her, but she cannot think with him in her ear, so she rips her comms out and stomps it with her boot. She doesn’t see anything she can make a distraction from, so she just starts walking toward the building, knowing she’ll draw the attention of (hopefully) enough operatives for her team to get out. 

Sure enough, Codex members flank out before her, guns raised, Mac in the middle of them. 

“Riley, you need to leave.” Mac says, emotionless. 

Riley stands her ground, fists clenched and jaw set. “I’m not going anywhere.” She shakes her head. 

Mac steps out toward her. “Just go and you don’t have to get hurt.” He bargains, eyes pleading despite his blank face. 

“Bite me, Mac. I’m already hurt.” Riley spits at him, holding his gaze despite the pain it strikes in her chest. “What do you care if I get hurt anyway, huh? You abandoned us.” 

Mac flinches at her words and looks away, smug satisfaction flashing across Riley’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Riley. I did what I had to do. I know you don’t understand. But to do the right thing, I had to sacrifice the people I loved.” 

Riley scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Give it a rest, Mac. You don’t care about us.” She gestures to the building, “And even though you don’t care about us, so many people came today to fix your mistake. 

“We brought everyone it to save you from yourself, and you’re letting people point guns at the people who you used to care for. You’re a sorry son of a bitch, Mac, you know that?” Riley means it, too. He’s a sorry excuse for a friend, for a man. Real men do not abandon their families for aunts they didn’t even know they had before. 

She wants to hurt him, wants him to ache the same way she has the whole time he’s been gone, wants him to know how it feels to have someone stick a knife in you and twist. Riley isn’t malicious, but she’s human and she’s angry. 

So, sue her. 

“Yeah, well. Some of us can’t hide behind a computer screen. Some of us have to actually sacrifice things.” Mac bites back, voice gravelly with anger. 

The words fly all over Riley, make her so angry she sees red, and she steps towards him, intending to show him the ass-kicking moves Desi taught her. 

But before she can get to him, a pain burns white hot in her chest, and she reaches up, touches the source, and pulls away a bloody hand. 

\-- 

It happens so fast that Mac barely processes it. He reaches out for Riley as she falls. 

“No, no, no.” Mac says as he runs to her, kneeling by her side. 

“Angus, leave her.” Gwen says as she steps outside, followed by a team holding the rest of his Phoenix teammates. Desi, Leanna, and Cage. Jack. 

Riley was not lying. Everyone turned out for this. And for the first time since he’s joined Codex, he wonders what he’s doing here. 

Mac reaches Riley and is relieved to see it’s just a shoulder wound, through and through, and despite the bleeding, she should be alright. 

“Hey, Riley. Come on, don’t bleed out on me.” Mac says, shaking her gently to break the haze of pain and blood loss. 

“Angus!” Gwen calls again, stepping out toward him. She motions for her people to drop their weapons and they do so, watching as she walks slowly to her nephew. “She is of no use to us. Leave her. She isn’t your concern anymore. 

Mac turns his head at breakneck speed, face full of anger, eyes teary. “She is my concern. She always will be.” 

Gwen shakes her head, sighing at him. “You cannot stay with her. Codex has been compromised; we have to go. If you resist, you will become a part of the collateral damage.” She tells him with a look back at his friends, who are standing defeated amongst Codex. 

Mac looks down at Riley, who’s staring up at him angrily, then to Jack and the others. 

“Then I guess I’ll be collateral damage.” Mac says. 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jack and the others break loose of the Codex tac teams, disarming them. There’s some gunfire and Mac pulls Riley off the ground to find cover, pulling her into a bunch of bushes. 

“What happened to sacrificing what you love?” Riley says as Mac pulls off his overshirt and presses it against Riley’s wound. 

“I can’t sacrifice you,” He says. Riley looks at him for a moment, unsure of what to do with that. The word, along with the look in Mac’s eyes, ring in her head and she goes to ask him what that means, why would you say that, what difference do I make, Mac, but she’s interrupted before she can form the words. 

“Angus MacGyver, come out with your hands in the air.” Mac hears Jack’s familiar voice and he drops his head, sighing. 

Mac stands from behind his cover, hands on his head as the tac guys rush him, cuffing him and patting him down, pulling his knife from his pocket. 

“I’ll take that,” Riley says, standing up and dusting herself off. 

“I’m sorry, Riley. I’m _so_ _sorry_ .” Mac says as he’s dragged away , and Riley wants to believe him. Wants those words to mean something. She wants to believe he feels bad for the hell he has put them through. She wants to believe that Mac is still Mac, stil l the man she fell in love with. She wants _so badly_ to believe that. 

But she’s standing there, bullet in her shoulder, watching Mac be dragged away in cuffs by the man who used to be his best friend, and Riley knows she can’t believe any of that. 

Mac isn’t who he used to be. 

And he might never be that guy again. 

\-- 

They get all arrested operatives, including Gwen and Mac, back to the Phoenix with no incident, and after a few weeks of interrogation from Cage, Jack, and Matty, they get all the intel they need to take down Codex for good. 

It’s the best Riley has felt since Mac left, knowing that Codex is done. She can breathe again, relax, her life just got a hell of a lot easier. And despite the fact Mac is still being held as a prisoner, she’s happy. 

Riley goes to see him right before they are all due to be transported to supermax. She expects to find him cuffed to a table, but instead, she finds him rolling the sleeves on a button-down shirt, no cuffs, like some kind of free man. 

“What are you doing?” 

Mac’s head snaps up. “Oh, I’m leaving. I told Matty I could disarm the device that initiates the disaster in exchange for no jail time.” 

Riley nods, leaning against the wall with the shoulder not covered in a sling. “That’s... good. Though I thought the United States government didn’t negotiate with terrorists.” 

Mac looks like he can’t believe she actually just said that to him, and she doesn’t break his gaze, wants him to know she’s angry, doesn’t trust him, and that the road to forgiveness is a hellish one. 

“I’m not a terrorist, Riley.” Mac gets defensive and Riley rolls her eyes. 

“Not now, but you were.” Riley retorts, pushing off the wall. “You were going to help wipe out half the world. You made us risk our lives for you. I got shot trying to save you from yourself. Terrorist or not, you’re not a good guy.” 

Mac crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the floor, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I’m sorry, Riley. I was trying to do what I thought was right.” 

Riley holds one hand up and shakes her head. “I know. But the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I don’t care about sorry. I don’t care if you thought it was right. It wasn’t. And I don’t care what deal you cut with Matty, or if Desi and Boze and the others want to start treating you like a golden boy again. 

“I don’t trust you. And I don’t know that I ever will again. So, you can apologize until you’re blue in the face, MacGyver. But until you show that you’re not going to tuck tail and run every time someone gets in your head; you are nothing to me.” Riley says and turns on her heel to leave him. 

“That’s not fair, Riley.” Mac says, slamming his hand on the steel table in frustration. 

Riley turns on him so fast it would give someone whiplash. “Don’t you dare talk to me about what is _fair_ , Mac. You don’t deserve fair. You lost the right to fair when you abandoned us. _Us,_ Mac. The only people in your life who have always stuck by you, never left you when you needed us. We stood by you through so much. Through every mission, through every dangerous idea, and we _trusted you._ I’ll tell you what isn’t fair. What isn’t fair is that even after all that, you left us like we didn’t mean anything.” She says and shoves him back from the table. 

Mac doesn’t say anything, meets her gaze with steel blue eyes and a set jaw, nostrils flared in anger. 

“You brought every single bit of this on yourself. So, don’t you _dare_ talk to me about what’s fair.” Riley spits at him, words like salt in Mac’s open wounds. 

Riley leaves him standing there and doesn’t spare a look back, slamming the door behind her. Jack and Bozer try to stop her on the way out, ask her what happened, if she’s okay, but Riley pushes by, ignoring them in favor of storming out the front doors. 

Once she gets outside, she reaches up to wipe the tears that are falling down her face. She doesn’t want to cry, but she can’t help it. She’s hurting so much, and she can’t turn to the one person she usually would because he turned his back on her. And despite all that, all Mac’s wrongdoings and harm, she can’t find it in herself to stop loving him. She sits in the parking lot for far longer than is acceptable and just cries, gives herself this little bit of time to feel everything she’s held in for weeks now. 

Once her sobs subside, she dries her eyes, pulls herself together, and she drives back to the empty apartment that doesn’t feel like home. 

Home is where the heart is, and Riley just left her heart in a Phoenix interrogation room. 

She’s fine with that. 

(She’s really not.) 

\-- 

Mac lets out a breath after Riley leaves, anger boiling up inside him. He clenches his hands into fists, kicking a chair across the room. It clatters against the wall and the sound startles Mac back to reality. Reality, where he is alone. Really alone. No family. No Phoenix. Nothing. 

Mac screwed it up. All of it, and for what? For familial duty? Loyalty to a woman he’d never known? He’s an idiot. He’s broken and he’s stupid and he was desperate for some sense of family, and he screwed up the best family he could ever ask for. 

_You’re_ _alone._

_You have nothing._

Mac slides down the wall, freedom forgotten as he falls apart. He pulls his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he drops his forehead to his knees and sobs. 

Mac thought this was best. He thought that if he joined Codex, if he could save the world, that all his wrongs could be forgiven. That they could all forgive him because he had only been doing what was right. 

Desi and Boze, Jack and Russ, they’ve given him the benefit of the doubt, the forgiveness he doesn’t deserve but so desperately craves. But Riley. Oh, Riley. 

_She’s_ _done with you, Mac._

_She’ll_ _never want you. Never love you._

_You realized too late._

_You screwed up._

_You lost her._

Mac’s chest seizes and he sobs loudly, nails digging into the palm of his hand. He lost her; she’s done with him. His best friend, his person, the woman he loves. She’ll never trust him again. He hates himself for what he’s done to her, the pain he’s caused her. The pain he’s caused them all. 

Mac sits there, crying in an interrogation room for so long he loses track of time, until someone comes in. 

“Hey, hoss. You’re not a prisoner anymore. You gonna get out of – hey, Mac.” Jack drops down next to him on the floor when he finally spots Mac, crumpled on the floor like abandoned garbage. 

Mac looks up at him, eyes swollen, and red. Mac opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, just a broken noise that’s something like a sob. He drops his head again, trembling as he tries to pull himself together. 

“Come on, kid. What’s the matter, huh? You should be happy. We took down Codex and you’re as free as the day is long.” Jack sits in front of him, reaching out to comfort him. Jack knows that Mac has screwed up, made a lot of mistakes, but Jack is in no place to judge him for that. Jack worked for a dictator, has killed people, has hurt innocents as collateral damage. Everyone screws up and Mac deserves the same forgiveness he always offered Jack. 

Mac shakes his head at the question, taking in shallow, shaky breaths. “I screwed up, Jack. I screwed up so bad.” Mac says, finding some weak and hollow version of his voice. 

Jack sighs and nods. “Yeah, you did. But it’ll be alright, you can make up for it.” 

“No, I can’t. Not with everyone.” Mac raises up and looks at Jack, eyes saying everything Mac can’t find the words for. 

“Riley.” Jack says and Mac nods, face crumpling up as he starts to cry again. 

“She h-hates me.” Mac stumbles over his words and he looks so young, so broken that it breaks Jack’s heart. 

“She doesn’t hate you, Mac. She’s just hurting right now.” Jack explains, squeezing Mac’s arm. “She’s got a thing about being left, especially by people who are important to her. You know that.” 

“I didn’t mean... I didn’t want it to happen this way. I just couldn’t think of another solution and I was running out of time, Jack. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Hey, man. You don’t have to explain to me. I know. But Riley, she gets hurt easily. And she holds a grudge, regardless of why you did what you did. But she doesn’t hate you. You’re just going to have to show her that she can trust you again, alright?” Jack says and waits for Mac to nod in understanding. 

“Alright, then. Come on, there’s worse guys than you waiting to be holed up in here with Matty the Hun.” Jack says as he stands up, offering Mac a hand. Mac takes it and pulls himself up, straightening his clothes and drying his eyes. 

Jack’s talk leaves him feeling less like a fuck up, and he goes home that night thinking of how he’ll mend his and Riley’s friendship. The house is empty without Riley there. Just Mac and his thoughts don’t take up much space. 

Why did it take so much for him to realize he loved Riley? He struggled for _so long_ with how he felt for Desi, with their inability to exist outside of chaos, that it blinded him from seeing that all he ever wanted was right in front of him, in Riley. He can’t live without her and he knows that. She’s his best friend, his lifeline, and he’ll never be able to get back to normal without her. 

He doesn’t deserve to be forgiven. He deserves for her to hate him, to curse him, to wish the worst on him. But Mac has to be optimistic, has to hope there’s enough love in her heart for him to let him fix things between them. 

He hopes he’s right. 

\- 

Three weeks pass and Mac is really starting to think he was wrong. Riley won’t even look at him when Mac comes back to the team, and she definitely isn’t speaking to him. Mac tries to talk to her, but she walks away like he doesn’t even exist. She doesn’t acknowledge him directly and she only does what she has to on her end to keep him alive. 

It’s eating Mac alive, not being able to talk to Riley like he used to. So, he finally caves and goes to his last resort. 

Groveling. 

Mac gets Riley’s favorite takeout, a bottle of her favorite wine, and a bouquet of flowers. 

Mac isn’t too proud to beg. 

Mac gets her new address from Jack and goes over, prepared to have her slam the door in his face. He takes a deep breath and knocks, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Riley opens the door with a smile, but it falls as soon as she sees Mac. She closes the door without a word and Mac puts a hand out to stop it. 

“Riley, can we talk? Please? Five minutes.” Mac pleads, holding out his gifts like an olive branch. 

Riley looks at the gifts in his arms, then back to his face and sighs. “Five minutes.” She agrees before stepping back to let him in. Mac smiles and steps inside. He hands her the flowers and she takes them, pushing past him to the kitchen to find a vase. 

“What do you want, Mac?” Riley asks while she’s cutting stems, careful and measured so they’re all the same lengths. 

“I wanted to apologize. I actually came to grovel for your forgiveness.” Mac says, sitting the wine and takeout on the counter. He sighs and places his hands on the cool marble countertop, trying to steel his nerves. 

“Riley, listen. I know that I put you through a lot. I put all of you through a lot. It wasn’t fair of me to do that to you guys. And I know you think that... that I’m a piece of shit and that’s fair. But I really am so sorry. Sorrier than you’ll ever know.” 

Riley still isn’t looking at him, Mac isn’t sure she’s even listening, but he keeps going anyway. “All I want is for you to forgive me. Right now, at this point, it’s all that matters. Knowing that you’re angry with me, that you hate me so much, it’s killing me. I know we might not ever be the way we were before, but I’d like to try if you’re willing to let me.” 

Riley dumps the stems she cut and fills a vase with water, dropping the flowers in. She fixed them the way she wanted them before carrying them over to the island counter where Mac stands. She sits them down and finally, _finally,_ she looks at Mac. She studies him for a minute, eyes roaming over him, chewing on the inside of one cheek. 

“Okay, Mac.” 

Mac raises his eyebrows. “Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Riley says and picks up the wine bottle, looking at the label. _My favorite_ , she thinks. She can’t help but smile a little bit. “ I’ll give you a chance. But you better never abandon me like that _ever_ again, or you’re dead to me.” She says as she digs through the drawer for a bottle opener. 

Mac lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. “Thank you, Riley. I... thank you.” 

Riley pulls some glasses from the cabinet, along with some plates. “You’re welcome.” She says, pouring him a glass of wine. She hands it to him as he rounds the counter, standing closer to her than she had allowed in weeks. 

Mac takes the glass and sits it on the counter, pulling Riley into a hug. It takes Riley by surprise, but she just laughs softly, wrapping her arms around Mac tightly. 

“I missed you, Ri. And I swear, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. Any of you.” Mac says, pulling back to look her in the eyes. Riley nods, can tell by the look in his eyes that he means it. 

“I know you won’t. And I am not saying the slate is wiped clean, okay? I am still mad at you. I still don’t totally trust you. But groveling goes a long way with me, so you’ve earned a chance to get back in my good graces.” Riley pats him on the arm and lets him go, taking a sip of her wine. 

She hopes he doesn’t make her regret it. She wants her family whole again, wants everything to feel right, and the only way to do that is to make amends with Mac, despite the fact the pessimist in her believes Mac will never change. 

They plate the food and eat, and five minutes turns to an hour, an hour to two, and before Mac knows it, they’ve finished the wine. 

He forgot what drunk Riley was like. She’s all red cheeks and loud laughs at just about anything Mac says. She’s loose and she’s relaxed, and she is _so goddamn beautiful_. Mac is gone on her, and a little drunk, and apparently a little stupid, because he leans across the floor where they’re sitting and kisses her. 

Riley kisses him back, just for a split second, before she’s pushing him off. Mac doesn’t fight it, goes back with ease. A charged silence hangs between them, heavy, while he waits for her to say something. 

“You should go,” Riley says after a few minutes, getting up and walking over to the door, holding it open for him. 

Mac stands and walks over to the door, pausing for a moment. “Goodnight, Riley.” 

“Goodnight, Mac.” Riley says and shuts the door, leaning against it, fingers coming up to brush against her own lips, the sensation of the kiss still tingling on them. 

Outside the door, Mac walks down the hall, heart still pounding against his rib cage. He tries to regret the kiss, but he can’t. Because even though Riley asked him to go, he doesn’t think she regrets it either. 

\-- 

Things get better after that, despite Mac and Riley’s moment. Work goes smoother now that they’re speaking, game nights resume, and it’s almost like Mac had never left. 

They don’t talk about it. The kiss. It just hangs between them in longing looks and smiles that last too long, and moments that make her want to kiss him so badly she can hardly stand it. 

Mac is himself again and it’s good to see. The darkness is gone from his eyes, his face isn’t so sunken, his smiles are like sunshine and Riley is _in love_ , so in love that she can’t keep it to herself anymore. Mac has proven himself, has done more than enough to earn her trust again, and she decides this is a risk she can take. 

So, one night, after everyone files out of Mac’s house, she stays behind. 

“Hey, Mac. Can we talk for a minute?” She asks, hands wringing together nervously. 

“Sure, Riles. Something wrong?” 

Riley shakes her head. “No, no. Uh, I just thought that maybe it’s time we talk about that kiss.” 

Mac stiffens and he nods. “Y-yeah. We could talk about it. Sure.” 

“I, uh. I know I told you that I didn’t trust you yet. That I was still angry,” Riley starts, walking towards him, “but I think that now, the slate is wiped clean. And I think it’s time that I let myself have what I really want.” 

Mac swallows his nerves down. “And what is it that you really want?” 

“I want you, Mac. And before, I thought, you can’t want him, Riley. He’s a traitor, a criminal, he left you.” Riley takes another step and now they’re almost touching. “I know now, though, that you’re still the same guy I fell in love with. You made mistakes, but you’re still you.” 

Mac reaches out for her, cups her face with one hand and strokes her cheek with his thumb. “You’re in love with me?” 

Riley nods, hazel eyes wide as they stare back into Mac’s. “I have been since before Codex. And I wanted to tell you, but you were with Desi and then you were gone and I just... The timing was never right. But I’m tired of waiting.” 

Mac leans in closer, lips almost brushing Riley’s. “I love you. It took me longer than it should have to realize that. Hell, I had to watch you get shot for it to click for me. I’m sorry for that. But I love you more than I could ever tell you.” 

Riley smiles wide and surges forward, closing the distance. The kiss is fantastic, even better than the first, and Riley hates to sound cheesy, but it’s like fireworks. Mac sets her soul on fire, ignites something within her that was never there before they met, and it’s an indescribable feeling. 

Mac stumbles under the sudden impact but steadies them both by wrapping his arms around her waist, hands running up her back as their lips slide together in perfect rhythm. They stay like that for a long time, reveling in the feeling of finally having what they want. He pulls away after what feels like forever, staring into Riley’s eyes. It doesn’t feel real, holding Riley like this, not after he was so sure she’d never want anything to do with him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Riley asks, cocking her head to the side. 

Mac sighs and smiles, shaking his head. “Because I never thought I’d get to have this, and I just feel so lucky to be what you want. So lucky that someone so beautiful and smart, so strong and badass could want to be with someone like me.” 

Riley blushes and wraps her arms around Mac’s neck. “Yeah, I guess you are a very lucky man.” She teases, kissing him again softly. 

Mac hums against her lips, practically melting against her because _wow_ , Riley is a fantastic kisser. Her lips are so soft and she’s so warm and Mac is more in love than he ever knew that he could be. They get carried away, kiss going from soft and sweet to dirty. When they break, Mac’s managed to push her up against the wall and her hair has gone from perfectly curled to delightfully ruined. 

“We should take it slow,” Mac says, breathless as he pulls away. 

“You’re right. Going weeks between our first kiss and this one definitely isn’t slow enough.” Riley deadpans and rolls her eyes. 

Mac laughs. “Fair point,” he says and kisses her again. He slides his hands down and lifts her up by her hips. She slides her legs around his waist and smiles against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“Are you taking me somewhere?” Riley says, voice low, sending a jolt down Mac’s spine. 

“Mm, I got an idea of somewhere I’d like to take you.” Mac whispers against her lips and she nods. 

“What are you waiting for, then? Let’s go.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Mac says and carries her off to the bedroom. 

Slow goes right out the window from there. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
